


Cooking Effects

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Circus, Clint Cooks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cooking Effects

Clint learnt how to cook in the circus.  
One of the show girls he was close to taught him.  
It waw basic but helped Clint survive before Shield.  
After joining Shield and having money, Clint began to cook fancy things.  
French, Italian and Spanish.  
After the Avengers, Clint became their resident cook.  
He cooks a feast every weekend.  
Watches as fights break out for the last morsel.  
But Clint is happy to feed people.

Cooking also distracts him.  
When he needs a clear head.   
Cooking helps him concentrate.   
It also makes him feel that he can make other people happy.  
Makes him feel accomplished.


End file.
